A Naughty Freaky Valentine
by SakuraScarlett
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Rika meets Ryo accidentally: did it happen by chance or was it a sign of destiny? Eventually they'll have to get through their problems and jealousies in order to face their final showdown.


_Hello there! I've started writing this fanfic after Valentine's day – I can't believe I've really written a Valentine's fanfiction! Anyway, since I'm working on a more serious Ryuki fanfiction these days, I thought that writing something fluffy in the meantime would have helped me taking it easier. _

_So I hope you'll enjoy this, I've written it just for fun without stylistic pretensions. _

_[Obviously I do not own Digimon characters and blablabla.]_

_Ryuki Forever (heart)_

_Love, L._

**_A Naughty Freaky Valentine_**

Rika and Alice walked out the school on that cold winter day, clinging to their coats, teeth-chattering.

Alice McCoy decided to move to Tokyo in order to help the Monster Makers and the Tamers monitoring the Digiworld at Yamaki's headquarter, trying to find a new way to move back-and-forth from Digiworld.

She came very close to Henry and Rika, with whom she decided to attend an American Girls High School school in Tokyo: she would help her with English tests and Rika would help her with Japanese. That was a good deal.

"Oh my Gosh. Today's terribly cold. I guess we'll arrive to the headquarter dead of exposure." Rika said, her voice trembling.

Alice stopped, biting her lower lip, watching Rika from behind. Her redhead friend turned her back, watching the American girl with an interrogative look.

"So what? Are you going to stay here and become a snowwoman?" Rika asked her, hopping a little on the place.

"Ahem, Rika… today I'm not coming to the headquarter." Alice admitted, blushing a little.

"What?! You too?! Also Jeri and Takato said they wouldn't come!" complained Rika, upset.

"Um… you know, Rika-chan… today is… the 14th February and…"

"And?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

Rika raised her eyebrows and then burst out into a loud laughter, which made Alice blush deeper.

"Oh come on, Alice! Are you joking right?" said Rika, wiping her tears away.

"It's not my fault you're the Digimon Ice Queen and you don't care about such trivialities!" Alice blurted out, ironically.

"Hey, calm down, Lovey-Dovey! I'm just joking, okay?!" Rika asserted, her voice full of indignation for her friend's comment. "So, whom are you dating this afternoon?" she said with a jeering tone.

"With Ryo Akiyama." Alice said, smiling maliciously.

Rika became silent for a moment, flames burst in her eyes and cheeks.

"Ex...excuse me? With RYO?" she nearly shouted, furiously.

And in that moment, it was Alice the one who burst out laughing.

"Obviously not! I'm going out with Henry!" laughed Alice.

"The joke wasn't funny, princess." Rika snorted, annoyed.

"Oh, actually it was, my queen." Smiled Alice, approaching Rika and putting an arm around her shoulder. "You ought to see your face when I pronounced his name."

"Disgusted, I guess."

"Oh, no. I think it was just jealousy exploding inside your soul." Smiled Alice, maliciously.

"You know what?" Rika said, gently removing Alice's arm from her shoulder. "Go to your fuckin' date with your sweetie and let me alone living my happy loveless life. Thank you." She finally smiled with mocking expression.

"As you wish my dear. But you should definitely hang out with Ryo today!"

"Go to hell, sweetie!"

"Have a nice evening, honey!" said Alice, waving her hand towards Rika, who ran towards the subway station.

..::..

When she finally arrived to the headquarter, Rika met Megumi – the blond operator of Hypnos – exiting the building. She told her that Yamaki went on a romantic trip with Reika and that no one of the Tamers had shown up that afternoon. She was going out with her boyfriend too, so the base was basically quiet and semi-empty.

For a moment, Rika felt deeply nauseated by all that "Valentine's atmosphere", but after a while she thought about the possibility of spending some time alone inside the base, looking after Renamon from her faraway observatory and checking the newest data collected about Digiworld. Furthermore, she hadn't had lunch yet, so her stomach started to complain firmly and her mind felt a little fuzzy. She could buy something at the vending machine nearby the laboratory.

She entered the base and walked that labyrinth of corridors that she came to know so perfectly in those last two years; she finally entered the laboratory dedicated to the Tamers and discovered she was not alone.

Rika heaved a sigh when she realized that it was _him_. That had to be a prank, a tasteless joke organized by Alice, or by destiny, or by Saint Valentine, whoever he was.

But he was asleep.

Ryo Akiyama lied asleep on the computer desk, a half empty coffee mug near his hands, lots of data flashing endlessly on the screens of the computers.

Rika turned immediately her back, ready to leave. But she stopped, glancing rapidly towards Ryo's direction. He seemed deeply asleep, and maybe had been for several hours, even though that position seemed quite uncomfortable.

Probably Megumi forgot to tell her about Ryo because she was accustomed to his presence: Ryo started to work for Yamaki since he moved to Tokyo. He had been admitted to Tokyo University, but he needed a work in order to pay his apartment in the city, so Yamaki decided to employ him: Ryo was surely skilled enough for that work since nobody knew Digiworld better than him.

Only in that very moment Rika realized how hard it had to be studying at the university while working 4-6 hours a day, and she felt a tender feeling warming her heart for a moment.

She shook her head, sighing in disbelief, and approached Ryo. She took his jacket from another chair and placed it on Ryo's shoulder lightly, but in that very moment the guy woke up suddenly, clutching his hand around Rika's wrist. She startled frightened, surprised by that intense and wild look she saw in Ryo's eyes.

The reckless look in his blue irises vanished immediately and he released Rika's wrist delicately.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, watching his hand, guiltily.

"I suppose you thought I was some kind of… monstrous Digimon?" she said to break the ice, worried about Ryo's strange reaction.

He glanced at her briefly and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess some habits never go away completely once you've lived one year in the Digiworld." He said quietly, watching the wall behind the computers with an enigmatic look, which upset but at the same time fascinated Rika.

"So… you've become some kind of… eager beaver?" she said, sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

Ryo gave a rapid glance to her slim legs, covered with a pair of black thigh highs – many schoolgirls used to wear them, but on her the effect was a little… different. Incredibly seductive.

Ryo stretched himself against the chair, looking away from her sexy legs and trying to focus on what she just asked him.

"Um, well… it may seem so but… actually it's just that I don't like being at home alone, that's all." He answered, feeling still a little drowsy.

"Oww, how lovely, you're feeling lonely at home without mommy?" she tweeted in a mocking way.

He burst into a hearty laugh which made her smile a little. In that moment, she remembered something Alice told her some time before.

..::..

_"So. Furukawa no, because he isn't smart enough. Higuchi no, because he has dull eyes. Mikami has terrible teeth. Asano has messy hair. Otani no, because he is skinny and pale. So what? One million guys in Tokyo are chasing after you and you don't like anyone. Are you sure you don't like girls, Rika-chan?" _

_"Alice, are you kidding me? I hate girls more than I hate boys. Say thanks to my mom for this. I guess I'm going to die alone."_

_"But wait! I know a guy who is smart, and has beautiful eyes, a wonderful smile, perfect hair and whose body is tanned and well-built!"_

_"Woho! Why haven't I been introduced to him yet?"_

_"Because you already know him and 'his stupid perfect teeth'"._

_"OH, COME ON, HE IS…!"_

_"And he is funny. He amuses you a lot, even though you will never admit it."_

_"Bullshit, Alice! He's not funny, he's just ridiculous!"_

..::..

He was arrogant, boastful and too full of himself. He was funny and brave. He was stubborn and wanted always to be right. Physically well-built and slender. A great strategist. Therefore he always wanted to act as the hero of the situation, egocentric as he was. But then he could also be very charming and devoted.

She had to admit she felt confused. Thinking about Ryo made her mind so bewildered, she couldn't figure out what she really felt for him. In Ryo's presence she sometimes felt safe and nervous, both at ease and annoyed at the same time. That was frustrating.

"Hey Rika, everything's okay?" Ryo asked her, noticing that her mind was somewhere else.

Rika turned swiftly her face towards Ryo, but that quick movement made her mind fuzzier and her sight went blank. The world around her started to spin and she felt unable to maintain her balance: Ryo stood up quickly and grabbed her before she could fall on the ground.

"Rika! Rika!" Ryo called her, hugging her tightly.

"Mh…" she mumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder "I'm okay… it's just… my head…"

"You look so pale… have you eaten anything today?!" he asked her, looking worried.

"Not really…" she whispered. Rika felt so sick that she couldn't help leaning against Ryo's chest, but she had to admit to herself that the sensation of his strong arms around her body felt really good.

"Obviously not. Why spending time eating when you can spend it in other more constructive ways?" he commented ironically, helping her sitting on the chair.

She couldn't help smiling a little.

"Yes, I guess I need something sweet to eat." She mumbled, weakly.

"Haven't you brought me my Valentine's chocolate?" he asked her, smiling slyly.

"You didn't deserve it."

"How come?!"

"You haven't been going out with us for weeks!" she protested, mocking a resentful expression.

"That's true… you know, that happens when you start working… well, I guess I'll have to earn your forgiveness by buying you something to eat!" he said, winking at her.

Rika leaned her head against the seatback of the chair, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers against her temples, suffering.

After a while, Ryo came back and put something on the desk. Rika opened her eyes and smiled slightly when she saw a mountain of sweets on the computer desk: _Kit-Kat, M&Ms, Mars bars, Gummi bears, Twix, Pocky _and other sweets she couldn't identify.

"Honestly. Are you kidding me?" she muttered, looking at that homeland of caries with a puzzled expression.

"Which one would you like to start with?" Ryo asked with a sneer.

She sighed deeply, shaking her head slightly.

"Mhh… Kit-Kat, I guess…"

"Great choice, Wildcat." He smiled, lending her the chocolate bar. She grabbed it with her slender fingers, and her fingertips touched Ryo's ones: that single, slight contact sent chills down Ryo's spine; he felt as every fiber of himself had been electrified by the encounter of their fingers.

He then stared at her lips while she delicately bit the Kit-Kat bar and he started thinking…

_No, the hell are you thinking, Akiyama._

Nervously, he picked up the packet of M&M's and started eating them swiftly, attempting to concentrate on something else rather than her sexy stockings, her slight fingers or her soft lips.

"Calm down with those, or you're going to spoil your perfect teeth, Heroboy." She muttered, chuckling a little. It seemed like her cheeks were recovering their colour.

"Don't worry, I will survive. Besides this is our Valentine's lunch, so it is worth-taking the risk." He winked at her.

Rika gave him a perplex – but amused – look and turned towards the only small window of the room.

"Given the time I think it's already Valentine's dinner!" she said, finishing her Kit-Kat.

"Working here really puzzles my sense of time." Ryo sighed, but then he immediately smiled back at her. "Admit it: you've never had a better Valentine's dinner, haven't you?"

She couldn't help laughing slightly, while reaching for Ryo's M&M's with her hand.

"You mean this is the only Valentine's dinner I've ever had! You know, as Alice says, I'm the Ice Queen who doesn't care about such trivialities!" she smiled, mocking her friend's voice.

"No, an Ice Queen wouldn't have a smile as beautiful as yours!" Ryo said, his eyes lost in the amethyst abyss of her happy eyes. Yes, for the first time since they met, she looked really happy.

Rika gave an incredulous look at Ryo and only after a few moments the boy seemed to realize what he had just said.

"No. I mean. You know. I didn't mean that. Well… fuck. Just forget about that." He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you flirting with me, Akiyama?" she asked, frowning.

"Ahahah, no, absolutely not." He replied, finishing nervously the M&M's. "But… what if I did?"

Rika gaped at Ryo and got up of the chair.

"Are you _really _flirting with me?!"

"No! I was just wondering what would happen if I tried… I mean, it's just curiosity!"

"What would happen, you say…" she said, and then started to approach him slowly.

Rika put her hand on Ryo's shirt, her fingers playing a little with one of his buttons. Ryo gulped nervously, feeling his heartbeat racing due to Rika's proximity and strange behavior.

"You look nervous, Akiyama…" She said with a smirk, her hand gliding slightly along his hip in a slow and delicate caress.

He gulped again, drumming his fingertips on the desk behind his back.

"You know, this is situation is kinda strange…"

"No, I guess it's just…" she whispered, her face coming closer to Ryo's one "…that you should definitely drink less coffee!" Rika finally said, grasping Ryo's coffee mug from behind his back and walking away quickly. She burst into an amused laughter, watching Ryo's face frowned in disappointment. "You should look at your face right now!"

"You are a little…"

"What? Bitch?" she smiled innocently, drinking all the coffee in the mug.

"Thief. That coffee was mine." Ryo grumbled, leaving his desk in order to approach Rika, who kept on moving back until she reached the wall.

Ryo stopped right in front of her, his expression changed into something different: intense, magnetic… roguish.

"You should be thanking me, it was cold and sugarless, it tasted awful." She tittered, staring back at his blue eyes.

"But it was still my coffee. And I'm craving for coffee right now." He said in a low disturbing voice.

"It was cold and sugarless." She twittered back, in a mocking way.

"I'm craving for cold sugarless coffee." He said, bending closer to her face.

Rika didn't expect such a sudden approach; she could feel Ryo's breath over her lips and nose, while he leaned his right hand against the wall just above her shoulder.

She felt a strange warm feeling rushing all over her body, her lungs struggling for air, her breath becoming heavy.

"You know Rika… you look nervous, don't you?" he asked her, an impish smirk on his lips.

She gulped lightly. "Maybe I've just drunk too much coffee."

"You've just taken the words out of my mouth." He whispered sensually into Rika's ear.

Ryo distanced himself a little, in order to look Rika in her beautiful eyes; he gently put aside a lock of red-hair – which she left loose on her shoulder that day – that fell in front of her eyes.

Rika felt the need to interrupt that sustained stare with Ryo, but lowering her eyes would have meant letting him win that "fight": she couldn't possibly accept it.

On the other hand, Ryo knew for sure that if he didn't stop looking in Rika's eyes, he would have ended up kissing her. But that was risky: what would she think about him?

But their uncertainties came to an end when someone knocked faintly on the laboratory's door, interrupting the moment of tension between them. Ryo moved away from the wall, freeing Rika from his obstruction.

"Yes?" Ryo asked, with a vexed frown on his face.

Rika stood still against wall, hearing her heartbeat slowing down as she saw that skinny little girl of the 2nd floor, Yamaki's new secretary, entering the lab. She had to be more or less eighteen and wore a very elegant office outfit which didn't suit much to her frail corporal build. Her fair hair was bobbed and kinky, a little old-fashioned and too serious for a girl of that age. She wore a nice pair of crimson glasses which brought out her chocolate eyes. Although she was rather pleasant physically, she was shy and rather naïve, appearing totally unbearable to Rika.

"Hello Meiko, what's up?" Ryo asked, softening his frown a little – not enough to look happy, though.

Hearing Ryo calling the secretary by her first name annoyed Rika quite enough and she glanced at her with a nasty look.

Meiko Arakawa didn't notice Rika at all, since she was so focused on Ryo's presence that she could hardly breathe. She walked quickly towards him and curtsy slightly in front of Ryo.

"Akiyama-san! I've brought you my Valentine's chocolate, please accept it!" she said rapidly, so fast that it took a while for Ryo to understand what she'd just said.

But Rika understood it perfectly.

"Good evening, Arakawa-san." She blurted out, annoyed to death by the girl's intromission and pathetic scene.

Poor Meiko turned quickly towards Rika, blushing violently and putting a hand on her mouth in disbelief.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Nonaka-san, I-I d-didn't see you at all, I'-I'm so so so sorry." She stammered, panicked. "I thought nobody was in here at this time…"

"I was just having my Valentine's dinner with _Ryo_, but if I'm in the way I'll just go away and leave you alone." Rika chirped wryly, mimicking the secretary's shrilling voice.

Meiko gaped surprised, squeezing her chocolate gift to her breast.

"I didn't know you are…I-I mean, I didn't realize you were a couple, I'-I'm so sorry! Just forget about this!" Meiko shouted, curtsying towards Rika and then running away from the lab.

In that few minutes, Ryo witnessed to such a strange and unbelievable situation that he was nearly shocked. He hadn't the time to speak up because those two girls had already made everything clear while he was still elaborating what was happening.

He turned towards Rika, looking at her in amazement.

"What the hell has just happened?" he asked, astonished.

Rika couldn't help blushing a little while realizing how awful she had been towards that poor girl. She had been nasty and bitchy without a real reason; she reacted instinctively like a wildcat fighting tooth and nail for something she thought it was exclusively hers.

"That was a fit of jealousy, you know that?" Ryo smiled in disbelief, pointing out the door with his hand.

Rika gave a withering look at Ryo; all of a sudden, she walked away from the wall and strode towards the door, silently.

The guy hastened to reach her, but she managed to escape, running in the corridor. He rushed in pursuit of Rika, who was already entering the elevator. The doors slid right in front of him, and Ryo punched them very hard, hissing a curse.

Taking a deep breath, Ryo rushed down the stairs, managing to reach every elevator door before it could open; but the elevator kept on going down. Was she really going to the entrance? He stopped for a moment: he had just arrived in front of the second floor door, and the elevator passed through again.

First floor or ground floor?

No. It was just too easy.

..::..

She stared at the light of the first floor lighting up, holding her breath as the sliding doors opened in front of her.

Nobody was here.

He had either decided to let her go, or had rushed down to the ground floor.

_It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all. His coffee, his blue eyes, Valentine's dinner, jealousy, his perfect smile and his dull secretary… they can all go to hell._

Rika thought to herself bitterly; she went out of the elevator, trying to hold back some tears that she felt stinging in her eyes.

_This is stupid. So stupid. I hate h—_

Suddenly someone clutched energetically a hand around her wrist, dragging her inside the elevator again.

Ryo pushed Rika against the elevator's wall with one hand, while the other pushed the button of the fifth floor.

The doors closed behind them, leaving them isolated inside the moving elevator.

Ryo was still panting heavily, due to the previous rush.

Rika found it hard to breathe, emotionally upset as she was.

"Why did you escape? Are you crazy?!" Ryo asked her, still short of breath.

"Maybe. And you're an idiot."

"I was just joking, okay?"

"You were not. And… you were right. I acted stupidly. As if I was jealous, but in fact I was not. I was just annoyed by her. She's dull and a goose."

"Being annoyed by another girl talking to a boy. This is part of jealousy." He smiled an impish smirk, yet his expression conveyed sweetness.

"I… I… well, fuck you." Rika sulked, biting her lower lip and crossing her arms.

"Please. Don't be angry with me. We were happy while we were eating sweets in the office. It's stupid to spoil everything just for something insignificant like that." He tried to calm her down, putting again that rebel lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why did she bring you Valentine's chocolate?" she asked, muttering.

Ryo sighed, smiling in amusement.

"Hey, have you had a look around the offices? It's full of dull employees and hopeless cases. I'm the coolest one in here! It's just obvious that women go crazy for me!" he winked with a bragging smile.

She smiled slightly, while the elevator reached the fifth floor and its doors opened.

Ryo sighted annoyed and pushed the ground floor button, making the elevator start again. Rika frowned at him with an amused expression.

"…so what? We are talking, the elevator's not supposed to interrupt us." He explained and in doing so he decided to push the _stop _button, blocking the elevator.

"Is it legal blocking an elevator for personal purposes?" she asked, doubtful.

"There are five elevators in the building, nobody will notice it!" he snorted, raising his eyes. "Anyway, don't try to change subject! What were we talking about?"

"You were bragging yourself about how a wonderful man you are."

"Oh, yes. And I was about to say something about _you_, pumpkin." He nodded, maliciously.

"About _me_?"

"Yes. Or better, about the horny faces the already mentioned dull employees and hopeless cases usually make when you walk by the headquarter." He explained, raising an eyebrow in disappointment.

"I usually don't care much about people around me, as you may have noticed… apart Matsushita-san and his sordid gags, the only employee I know and usually talk to is Toshiro, and he doesn't seem very horny when he talks with me, you know."

"Just because he's gay and he likes me." He laughed amused and then gave her one of the best irresistible smiles of his repertoire.

Rika shook her head a little, indulging herself a slight smile which lightened Ryo up.

"You know, talking about jealousy… the black eye Matsushita of the informatics department had a few weeks ago… he actually didn't fall from the stairs." Ryo said, scratching his neck, nervously.

"I wondered why such a lazy and gross man was using stairs instead of elevators." Rika nodded, confused by Ryo's statement.

"Actually… I punched him hard in the face the day I heard him making some filthy comments about you and I kind of… you know. Well, I just wanted to smash his face and in fact I did."

Rika gaped in amazement.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I… I, you… you didn't hear how disgusting he was! I just wanted to make it clear a few things." Ryo said, frowning while he recalled those moments.

"So… those days you went back to Kyushu…"

"They were the days I was suspended from work. Yamaki suspended me only for four days since he hates Matsushita more than I do and I think he was quite satisfied with his black eye." Ryo said with a pleased expression on his face.

Rika stared at him silently for a few moments. Why was he acknowledging that episode with her only now? Was he trying to cheer her up after the incident with Meiko? Trying to say: hey, if you're jealous don't worry, I'm so jealous about you too that I tried to kill a man!

That situation was so absurd that she didn't know what to do. But Rika felt something new inside of her. A strange feeling she never felt before, and she felt it for Ryo. It seemed as if all the anger and all the irritation were turning into something sweet and hot, melting inside her and starting to fill her veins with its warmth. It was the certainty that something between Ryo and her had changed for both, driving them along the same way.

She leered at Ryo with a mischievous expression on her angelic face and waited a few moments.

"That was a fit of jealousy, you know that, don't you?" she asked, revealing a secret smile she never showed to anyone.

Ryo gulped and he couldn't help but blushing a little, making Rika's smile widening even more.

"Yes, I know. That happens when… when you're in love with a little coffee thief, who sneaks into your office on Valentine's Day, driving you crazy for whatever reason it is we've been arguing for… an hour?" he spat out, sighing and approaching her slowly. He blocked her against the wall of the elevator putting his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes ceaselessly.

"So we…" Ryo started saying, but Rika gave him a look of disapproval and raised a finger in order to make him stop.

"Can you just shut up for a fucking moment?" she grumbled, putting her arms around his neck in order to get closer to him.

Ryo bowed his head towards Rika's and touched delicately his forehead with hers; his lips slid gently down her soft cheek, while his left hand caressed her other jowl. In the meanwhile, his right hand slid under her school shirt: as he touched her bare skin, Rika let out a soft moan and Ryo felt he had reached the limit of his self-control.

Ryo's left hand glided from her cheek to her jaw, and from here he pressed Rika's face towards his own: their lips encounter immediately and seemed to fit perfectly one against the other, as if they were part of one thing cut in halves and now rejoined together.

Rika strengthened her hold around Ryo's neck, deepening the kiss which became a ravenous fight of tongues; while Ryo's fingers wandered against the bare skin of her back, Rika's hands slid under the collar of his shirt, scratching his shoulder with her short yet sharp nails.

"Mhh… slow down Wildcat…" he whispered in her ear, before starting kissing her neck ravenously; he loosed her school tie with one hand in order to get more free access to her soft neck.

In the meanwhile, Rika's hands slid from his neck to the buttons of his shirt, which she started to unbutton slowly.

Suddenly, Ryo gave a small bite to Rika's neck, and she let out a little shriek of pain. He left her neck and raised his head, so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, giggling.

"Nearly. This is the effect you have on me. You make me go crazy." He whispered, rubbing his forehead with hers.

"So why did you stop?" Rika protested, biting his lower lip sensually.

Ryo moaned with pleasure, feeling his hardly newfound self-control slipping away once again.

"If you don't stop it right now, you'll risk staying trapped with me in this elevator for very long hours." He murmured, breathing heavily, feeling the pressure of his excited hormones running through his veins.

"And the problem is…?" she chuckled, maliciously.

"That I don't want _it_ to happen in an elevator."

"It's exciting, though!"

"Yes, but… for the… first time… I want it to be… more _special _and comfortable than this, you know." He said, blushing slightly.

"Are we really… talking about sex?" Rika realized after few moments of silence.

"Yeah. In the elevator of the headquarter."

"This is crazy."

"So we are… but I think we should go now."

Ryo touched quickly the button to the third floor in order to get back to the laboratory, and then he turned towards Rika, kissing her again until the doors opened behind their backs.

Ryo grabbed Rika's hand and led her to the office, where he took his bag and the remaining sweets, ready to leave.

"Where are we going now?" Rika asked him, while they were exiting the building.

"If I ask you to have a Valentine's dinner with me, will you accept or just run away?" he asked, quite nervously.

"I think I will be ready by 8 o'clock." Rika smirked, mocking a serious expression.

"Fine, then." Ryo smiled with satisfaction.

"What about the sweets?"

"We can finish them up at my place after dinner." He suggested with a faint innocent expression on his face.

Rika gave him a fake scolding look and then smiled slightly.

"See you later, cowboy."

"I'll be by your place at 8 with my white horse, my queen!"

..::..

_Some weeks later in the Tamers laboratory…_

"I can't really figure out this data." Henry sighed, scratching his temple. "Have you seen Ryo, Alice?"

"I've seen him entering the elevator with Rika." Alice twittered, amused.

"Yeaaah! Recently they keep on going to the fifth floor for business." Kazu complained, totally let down. "What kind of offices are up there?!"

Henry and Alice exchanged a conspiratorial look, smiling slightly.

"Why are you smiling? Hey?! What's up?! What are they really doing up there?!" Kazu shouted in concern, but Henry and Alice burst out laughing and never answered him.

...:**The End**:...


End file.
